Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of semiconductor fabrication and, more particularly, to gate rounding for reduced transistor leakage current.
Metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are typically associated with a leakage current. Ideally, the MOSFET does not conduct current when the MOSFET is biased in an OFF state (e.g., when a bias voltage is not applied between a gate terminal and a source terminal of the MOSFET). However, practically, the MOSFET generates a leakage current because of reverse-bias leakage between the MOSFET's source region and drain region via the substrate (on which the source region and the drain region are implemented). The leakage current can cause the MOSFET to dissipate power (“static power”). In some instances, static power consumption can account for 30% of the total power consumption of an integrated circuit that comprises the MOSFETs. Static power consumption can generate unwanted heat and can drain the power (especially in battery-powered portable electronic devices).